This invention relates generally to reorientation of objects via electro-mechanical means. More specifically the invention relates to rotating parabolic antennas.
Existing electro-mechanical systems employed to reorient objects usually involves providing rotational motion of objects about certain axes. Each desired axis of rotation capability typically requires an independent electro-mechanical system. For example, a single axis of rotation is easily achieved using a singular electro-mechanical system which may include a chassis, motors, gearboxes, shafts, and bearings. Two axes of rotation necessitate an additional electro-mechanical system. Finally, three axes of rotation require yet another additional electro-mechanical system.
Addition of electro-mechanical systems to achieve two and three axes rotation also requires coordination of all electro-mechanical systems to ensure there is minimized physical interference between these systems. Even with diligent design consideration, it is often impossible to provide systems in which significant portions of the turning radius of various axes are unavailable due to physical interference.
For example, a single axis rotational system may allow for 120 degrees of movement in that axis, but adding a second axis of rotation having 60 degrees of movement cause the movement in the first axis to be limited to 90 degrees because of physical interference between the two systems. Continuing the example, if a third axis of rotation was added, the first axis may then be limited to 60 degrees, the second axis to 45 degrees, with the third axis only providing a small amount of rotational freedom (i.e. 30 degrees).
This limitation on the rotational degree of freedom in each axis can lead to some significant limitations in real world applications. By way of example, below-horizon aiming of parabolic antennas, which may require severe angular freedom of motion, may be impossible if multiple axes of rotation are also desired.
Furthermore, the ability to rotate a subject object about an axis of its own, or provide for other functions of such a subject object (i.e. power and data transfer), may also be impeded or otherwise complicated by the electro-mechanical systems necessary for rotation in all axes. For example, providing power and/or data transfer to these subject objects may be interfered with either because of either physical interference by the rotational systems, or the extreme nature of desired rotations when actually achievable.